34th (Northern) Signal Regiment, Royal Signals
|branch = *Royal Corps of Signals|type = Military Communications Unit|role = Rear support to the Allied Rapid Reaction Corps|size = Regiment|command_structure = 11th Signal Brigade|garrison_label = Regimental HQ|garrison = Middlesbrough, England|nickname = "The Northern Signallers"}}The 34th (Northern) Signal Regiment was a military communications regiment of the British Army serving within the Royal Corps of Signals. The regiment was first formed along with almost all other TA units in 1967, but disbanded in 2009 following the reduction in size of the TA element of the Royal Signals. History Following the announcement of the 1966 Defence White Paper, new "large" regiments and formed within the new Territorial and Army Volunteer Reserve. Although more focused on the infantry and Royal Artillery, the Royal Corps of Signals did see some changes including new TA regiments and squadrons.Lord and Watson, pp. 141-142Drenth, Wienand The Territorial Army 1967 - 2000 (2000). Eindhoven, Kingdom of the Netherlands. p.6034 (Northern) Signal Regiment (Volunteers) History Page On 1 April 1967 the 34th (Northern) Signal Regiment (V) was formed with the following structure; * Regimental Headquarters and Headquarters Squadron, Middlesbrough ** Royal Signals (Northern) Band * 49 (West Riding) Signal Squadron, Carlton Barracks, Leeds ** The Queen's Own Yorkshire Yeomanry Troop, Hull * 50 (Northumbrian) Signal Squadron, Darlington ** Newcastle Troop (former 339 Signal Squadron) * 90 (North Riding) Signal Squadron, Middlesbrough ** Hartlepool Troop Following formation, the regiment was assigned to the 12th Signal Group (later brigade) and assigned the role of providing communications between the Channel Ports and the rear boundary of the I (British) Corps. In 1993 the regiment was re-roled to provide theatre level communications support fort the Allied Rapid Reaction Corps as part of the larger 11th Signal Brigade (and Headquarters West Midlands from 2014). Finally, in 2009 the regiment was disbanded along with the; 31st (City of London), 33rd (Lancashire and Cheshire), 35th (South Midlands), 36th (Eastern), 38th (City of Sheffield), and 40th (Ulster) Signal Regiments. Following their disbandment, 50 (Northumbrian) Sqn was re-titled as 50 (Northern) Sqn and moved into the 37th (Wales and Western) Signal Regiment (V), and the rest of the squadrons and troops were disbanded along with the band. The regiment's final structure was as follows;34 (Northern) Signal Regiment (Volunteers) Squadron sub-pages * Regimental Headquarters and Headquarters Squadron, Middlesbrough ** The Royal Signals (Northern) Band (V), Middlesbrough * 49 (West Riding) Signal Squadron, Carlton Barracks, Leeds ** 745 Troop, Halifax Barracks, Hull * 50 (Northumbrian) Signal Squadron, Bradford Armoury, Darlington ** 742 Access Troop, Newcastle upon Tyne * 90 (North Riding) Signal Squadron, Hartlepool ** 704 Trunk Node Troop, Middlesbrough Honours Lineages The regiment was formed from the following units; * 49th (West Riding) Infantry Division/District Signal Regiment * 50th (Northumbrian) Infantry Division/District Signal Regiment * 90th Signal Regiment (Army Emergency Reserve) * The Queen's Own Yorkshire Yeomanry (elements) * 151st Infantry Brigade HQ (339 Signal Squadron) Honours Honours included; * Freedom of the City of Teesside * Freedom of the City of Middlesbrough * Freedom of the City of Darlington * Affiliated with the Officers' Training Corps of Leeds University * Affiliated with the Officers' Training Corps of Northumbria University Footnotes References * Ministry of Defence, United Kingdom. 34 (Northern) Signal Regiment (Volunteers). Archived on 14 January 2009 from the Original. Retrieved 13 December 2019 ** Ministry of Defence, United Kingdom. History - 34 (Northern) Signal Regiment (Volunteers). Archived on 17 April 2009 from the Original. Retrieved 13 December 2019 *Lord, Cliff, and Graham, Watson. The Royal Corps of Signals : unit histories of the Corps (1920-2001) and its antecedents. Watson, Graham, writer on military forces,. Solihull, West Midlands, England. ISBN 9781874622925. OCLC 184820114. Category:Regiments of the Royal Corps of Signals Category:Military units and formations established in 1967 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2009 Category:TAVR Regiments of the Royal Corps of Signals Category:Reserve regiments of the Royal Corps of Signals Category:1967 establishments in England Category:2009 disestablishments in England